Stasis : The Complete Story
by emmanu888
Summary: Sorry i've been publishing a lot of stories for Stasis but this time i took all the story to make it into one whole story and added a nice ending too
1. 5 Years Before

5 Years before

(Creepie's POV) Here i am my enemies surronding me im completely trapped they caught me and now i don't know whats going to happen to me, i don't feel good at all trapped in a tube filling up with liquid i think they're putting me into stasis im going to sleep for a long while because it just finished filling up, im sorry i failed to kill Nega Creepie and if someone finds this please send this to Dom the Grim Reaper because i can't do anything now im slowly drifting away into a deep slumber and im not sure when im going to be saved.


	2. 3 Years Later

3 Years later

(Nega Creepie's POV) We've been checking on her for 3 years now just to check if she was able to wake up without anyone helping her, fortunately she remained asleep now for 3 years now i can still remember what she did in that tube. She tried fighting back the fact that if she fell asleep she wouldn't be able to wake up, unfortunately as soon as she started breathing the liquid that was in the tube it was over as the liquid contained powerful sleeping drug, she knew that as soon as she started breathing the liquid it was over for her, but as we humans can't withstand breathing in liquid in our lungs she started coughing violently whie she was in the tube, she held her throat to stop the liquid from getting in her lungs and she started banging on the tube glasses, the liquid contains oxygen so she can't drown while she's in stasis anyway i noticed that her banging was slowing down and an evil smile crept up on my face because i knew she was falling asleep she tried fighting it but she failed, now and then she starts coughing up violently because the liquid still goes in her lungs but since technically she's still breathing oxygen she can't drown, as long as no one changes any settings on the stasis station we don't have to worry being attacked by her.


	3. 5 Years Later

(Nega Creepie's POV) Here i am now controlling the entire city of darkness thanks to my team composed of two of her mortal enemies Evil Finn and Tymo Zoroark we were able to take control of the city, Dom has been spotted two times in the city now and each time i sent a member of my team to fight him, strangely they never came back at our castle i suspected that Dom had killed them which i think is true i sent Finn out 3 months ago so he could fight Dom, Finn never came back to the castle which is a shame because he was really powerful, more powerful than me and i think Dom killed him and now if you excuse me i have a unwanted guest that i have to kill, and of course im talking about Dom i think he killed my team mates to get to me in order to kill me he will not kill me i will avenge the death of Finn and Tymo even if i have to die trying.

(Nega Creepie's POV) This "Grim Reaper" has been trying to kill me for 5 years now with the only hope of waking up the real Creepie this will not happen she's going to stay in stasis forever and what the ?! I've been beaten by this meddling reaper ?! I can't be beaten this easily but i have to face the reality this fight was my last fight ever because here i lay down the reaper going away to wake up the real Creepie while i have a serious wound in my stomach i just hit the wall behind me because of a dark explosion coming from his scythe my breathing is slowing down i can't see a lot of things now my vision is blurry, Finn and Tymo im sorry but i failed you just simply can't kill the Grim Reaper and now here she comes wielding her scythe as i lay down awaiting my fate.

(Creepie's POV) What happened ? I can't remember a thing that happened 5 years ago Dom just got me out of stasis i have trouble staying balanced due to the fact that i didn't move at all for 5 years i have trouble seeing anything thats far, im not in a good condition to fight Dom gave me an improved version of my death scythe that i used to kill Nega Creepie my true dark side is Dark Creepie. Nega Creepie got out of my body 5 years ago thats the only thing i remember that happened 5 years ago im just so glad he got me out of stasis otherwise i would've spent the rest of my life sleeping waiting for a hero to save me. Dom may be a demon and the Grim Reaper but he's my hero.


	4. Epilogue

(Creepie's POV) Here i am now im not only named Creepie now because the name they gave me down here in the underworld is Creepie the Queen of the Underworld, your not dreaming i am a queen now as i am now married to Dom the King of the Underworld, and we are patiantly waiting for the time his successor will come out of me because i am now pregnant with his son, his successor and the next Grim Reaper because now im living with him in a mansion that reminds me of the Dweezwold Manor only difference is im living with him in the Underworld now, i may not see my friends again but i gained a husband, a new mansion to live it and soon enough im going to give birth to my son Dom. JR the next Grim Reaper and when he's old enough he and her queen are going to succeed to our thrones also making him the successor of the King of the Underworld and his wife will be my successor, because when he gets old enough to have a wife, his wife will be my successor the next Queen of the Underworld.


	5. 1 Year after the Epilogue

(Creepie's POV) Okay so Dom just told me i had to go to the darkness castle, my nemesis Nega Creepie was apparently there so i had to go because i wanted to kill her she's been ruining my life for a while now everyone hates me because they think im evil which is not true, as i approached the darkness castle i sensed that something was wrong that i would meet my mortal enemies again, unfortunately i was right not only Nega Creepie was there but Evil Finn and Tymo Zoroark were also there, i had to beat them both before i could fight Nega Creepie and have a chance to kill her, i was able to beat Tymo and Finn as i approached Nega Creepie i sensed that i was going to lose this one battle and that something bad would happen to me and unfortunately i was right, because she threw me around even my dark side Dark Creepie couldn't help me she simply too powerful for me after a while she decided to stop fighting me, and i heard her say something that i didn't wanted to hear "Im going to put you into stasis and you will sleep forever" i had to get out but i was too weak and i had to face the reality, i was going to sleep forever until someone decides to get me out of stasis, she must've hit me on the head because i fainted and then i woke up in a stasis tube the only thing i could hear was the liquid rushing in the tube, i tried not breathing in the liquid, when the liquid was at my neck i took a deep breath so that i couldn't breath in the liquid, i was able to hold it for a good 5 minutes but unfortunately the urge to breath came in and as i started breathing in the stasis liquid i felt a powerful sleeping drug was in it and that as long as i was breathing in the liquid i would be in a deep slumber, as were not used to breath in liquids in our lungs i started coughing up violently and held my throat to stop the liquid from getting in, i even started to bang in on the stasis tube glasses but it was too late i noticed i was slowing down and that's when i realized that i was falling asleep in a deep slumber that if not for Dom i would still be floating in that tube, i would still be sleeping while breathing in the liquid and Nega Creepie would still be controlling the darkness city im so glad he saved me even if it took 5 years im glad he got me out of the liquid, im glad that i was able to wake up and im glad that i now live with Dom as king and queen of the underworld.

This is Creepie talking as you can see a lot happened during those last 6 years, its been one year since i got married to Dom and even if he's a demon and the Grim Reaper i love him so much and he thinks the same about me, we have a son now his name is Dom. Jr and like Dom said when he's older he's going to train him to be the next Grim Reaper and when me and Dom decides its time for us to give up our throne on the Underworld, Dom. Jr will take his throne also making him the next King of the Underworld, and when Dom. Jr gets married his wife will be my successor the next Queen of the Underworld, Dom also said that the reason i remained in stasis for 5 years is because darkness took over his body for 3 years, when he was able to get out of the darkness trance he searched high and low for me for 2 years and when he finally found me and gave me an improved version of my death scythe, which i used to kill Nega Creepie and now that i think of it, she was married too because when i killed her i noticed she had a wedding ring on her ring finger and Dom told me that Finn had the same ring, can you believe that ? She was married to one of my mortal enemy for 5 years but she was not like me, you see when Dom asked me the big question he also said that my body would be perfect to give birth to his son and you what happened after, but now im wondering did i truly killed her or if she had a child with Finn and that they trained there child to kill me and Dom and take over the Underworld ? Only time will tell, only time will truly tell, if there child appear it may be brutal but we may have to kill it to avoid bringing chaos in the Underworld.


End file.
